Cuffed
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: What if the drugs Castle and Beckett were knocked out with in "Cuffed" also happened to contain an aphrodisiac? Castle and Beckett wake up to find themselves with an ache that just needs satisfied.


**A/N: This is a fill for the Castle Summer Hiatus 2014 Kink Meme. The last prompt I filled on here got deleted so I'm gonna keep those words out of the summary and hope for the best. If you want to check it out, I'm now on AO3 so you can read it at this link: **_** /works/1799797**_

**A/N 2: The prompt is: **_**The drugs they were injected with in Cuffed were also an aphrodisiac. They wake up handcuffed to each other and incredibly horny.**_** Hope you enjoy reading this!**

Everything felt fuzzy as Kate slowly gained consciousness. Her eyes opened lazily and she quickly recognized that she wasn't lying in bed alone. Her hand rested upon her partner's chest as he dozed next to her. A soft smile dawned on her face, but was almost instantly dropped. Picking her head up off the mattress, she studied their surroundings and realized that they were _not_ in either her apartment or his loft.

He must've be awoken by her movements as he sighed contently and said, "Don't get up yet. Stay in bed."

"Castle," she whispered urgently, trying to get him to open his eyes.

When he did, he turned his face to her with an irritating smile. "Kate. Hi."

"Castle!" she admonished sternly.

"What?"

"Did you do this?"

"What?" He was still confused by what she was talking about.

"Stop saying 'what' and wake up," she ordered.

"I don't—" he stopped himself when he moved his left arm, finally noticing the pair of metal cuffs locked around his and Kate's left wrists. "We're handcuffed," he observed. "Kinky."

"Castle, that's not funny."

"I didn't say 'funny', I said 'kinky'," was his reply. "And I didn't cuff us."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "And what, you think _I_ cuffed us?"

"Well they look like police cuffs."

The realization suddenly settled in. "Somebody else did this to us," Kate informed him.

Castle was forced to sit up as she did in order to avoid having his arm yanked on. A weird feeling had embedded itself deep in his stomach and an ache began to form in his groin. _Fuck,_ _now is not the time for this,_ he told his _other_ head.

Unbeknownst to him, Kate was experiencing the exact same feelings of arousal settling deep into her bones. Every time she moved, her sensitive nipples would brush lightly against the fabric of her bra and it was absolutely driving her insane.

"Can you remember anything?" she asked him. Her mind was drawing a complete blank and she did _not_ like what that indicated.

Castle screwed up his face in thought, but eventually sighed and shook his head. "It's really fuzzy. I can't remember anything past early this morning. I think we were drugged."

Kate nodded and then put her back to Castle, bending forward slightly. "Okay, lift my top," she ordered.

She could practically feel his stunned gaze on her. "I think you might still be under the influence, but okay."

He scooted closer to her as she rolled her eyes and said, "Castle, not like that. Just check my back, there's something that hurts."

The writer placed his left hand on her hip to keep their joined wrists close before lifting the hem of her shirt. "There's a needle mark," he told her. Without thinking, his free hand came up to stroke the small of her back where the only blemish on her otherwise perfect skin lay.

Her reaction to Castle's hand was instantaneous. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip to avoid moaning in pleasure. His fingers were lighting her skin aflame, and it was in such an _amazing_ way.

Castle's eyes widened as he felt his partner subtly arch into his touch. It was getting harder for him to control his desire for her. Involuntarily, his hand slid around to her front, splaying on her taut stomach. He could feel her abs twitching underneath his palm. Again, his hand was on the move; this time, it crawled up her torso to cup her breast.

Kate's breathing was labored as she let out a soft sigh. The hand resting on her hip tightened as Castle kneaded her breast. Moving closer to her, he pressed his chest against her back.

"Kate?" His voice came out strained. "I don't think they drugged us with just something to knock us out."

"Who cares?" she replied, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder, enjoying his ministrations.

"Kate? I don't think I can stop," he told her as his hand slipped underneath her bra for more skin access.

Tilting her head to speak in his ear, she whispered, "Then don't." That was enough to push him over the edge.

Turning his head, his mouth connected with hers in an instant. It was exactly like their first kiss a year ago: all heat and passion with their tongues coming out to rub sensuously together. The hand beneath her bra suddenly pinched and rolled her nipple, causing her to arch into his touch. Removing his mouth from hers, Castle let his lips trail fire down the side of his partner's neck, listening to each breathy moan she released.

Unfortunately for him—and her—her turtleneck covered most of her neck, halting his journey. Growling, he took his hand off her breast and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Understanding what he was trying to do, Kate thought it would be best if she helped him out before he just ripped the fabric entirely. With some slight maneuvering, they were able to push her shirt off and down her left arm, leaving the now useless garment hanging at their joined wrists.

With her upper body almost completely bare to him, his mouth went back to its previous exploration of her neck, sucking harshly without any remorse should he leave a mark. She had been wearing a turtleneck anyway and if he so happened to give her a hickey or two, then she'd just have to settle for wearing them for the next few days. His right hand came around her front again to settle on her neglected breast, showering it with attention.

Kate's free hand came up to tangle in Castle's hair, desperately holding him to her. Whatever drug they'd been given must've been some sort of aphrodisiac, increasing her pleasure tenfold. Every swipe of Castle's tongue across her skin lit her aflame; every suck and every bite had her lost in desire.

Deciding that she needed more, she took her hand off of the writer's head and laid it on top of the one that was currently tugging at her nipple, sending white-hot sparks throughout her body. Lacing her fingers through his, she guided them down to the top of her jeans where she flicked open the button and tugged the zipper down. Before she had time to retract her hand, Castle's fingers found their way beneath her panties to stroke her.

Her hips bucked up uncontrollably, seeking the friction his fingers had yet to provide. She felt one digit come up to circle her clit lightly before just barely dipping into her, teasing her menacingly.

"Castle," she gasped out. "Please."

"Please what?" he growled in her ear, a hint of amusement shining through as he plunged one long finger inside her before immediately removing it.

Her breath hitched and she said, "God, Castle, just fuck me!"

"Oh I will," he promised, his breath hot on her ear. "But first…." He gave her no time to comprehend his words as two of his thick fingers instantly filled her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he set a quick pace that made the tension within her nearly unbearable. She clenched around him as thrust after thrust set her closer to the edge, closer to that wonderful bliss that would knock the breath from her lungs. Without realizing it, her hips had begun to cant upwards, searching for his fingers every time he would pull back.

Fuck, she was so close! God, she only needed just a little…bit…more—

"What the fuck, Castle?!" she shouted as he took his hand completely out of her pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Detective. Were you close?" he asked with false innocence.

"Of course I fucking was!" she snapped. "Why'd you stop?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Teasing isn't fun, is it?"

"What're you—" she began before he smashed his lips onto hers, letting his tongue stroke the roof of her mouth. He was clawing at her pants, trying to get her to understand that he wanted them _gone._

Message received.

Together they worked to push her jeans and panties down her legs with minimal difficulty despite the awkwardness of the handcuffs. She toed her boots off before kicking her pants off to join them. Turning around, she went to work on the buttons on Castle's shirt while he busied himself with his own pair of pants. He was able to get them open, but getting them off was another issue entirely.

"Kate, we need to stand up real quick so I can off my pants."

She practically leapt to her feet, nearly dragging him with her. "Hurry up," she urged impatiently. She had finished with his shirt buttons, leaving his torso entirely exposed to her appreciative gaze. Dipping her head down, she attached her lips to his chest, laving open-mouthed kisses across the skin in a desperate attempt for more contact with him.

"Fuck, Kate, that's not making this any easier," he groaned to her as he frantically tried to shove his pants and boxers down his legs, finally succeeding after Kate teasingly bit his nipple. Leaving his clothes to pool at his ankles, he spun her around so that her back was flush against his chest.

"Get on your knees," he whispered, his voice a low rumble, his tongue darting out to trace the outer shell of her ear. Kneeling with her so that the cuffs would dig into his wrist, he wrapped his free hand around his already hard cock, pumping up and down a few times before yanking his partner back to him. He could hear her gasp as she felt the evidence of his arousal, hard against her ass.

"You feel that, Kate? That's what you do to me." His words continued to spill into her ear, causing the heat burning within her to become more intense. "That's what _you_ do. Not some stupid drug, but _you._ You've been teasing me for four years and everyday I go home like _this._" He rotated his hips and ground into her backside. "You fill my dreams constantly, my fantasies, never letting me have a moment of peace. So do you know what I'm gonna do now, Kate?"

She whimpered in response. If he didn't stop, his words alone were going to make her come.

Lining himself up with her entrance, he lightly ran the tip of his cock through her wetness. Leaning in and putting his lips ever so close to her ear, he said, "Now, I'm gonna fuck you," before pulling her down envelop his cock, his hands resting on her hips.

Feeling him plunge into her—stretching her, filling her—made her toss her head back and arch her spine, pushing her chest forward into nothing. Fuck, he was big. The rumors about him were _absolutely_ true and she was _so _glad to now have first-hand knowledge that they were.

After giving her a moment to adjust to him, he began to move her above him. It took a split second for Kate to catch on and start riding him with abandon.

Castle didn't think anything would ever compare to the feeling of being inside Kate Beckett. She wrapped around him so tightly, squeezing the life out of him that he gladly gave. Thrusting his hips up, he met her halfway as she plunged down.

He thrust up faster until he was basically holding her still while he pounded into her. He moans of pleasure never ceased and only got increasingly louder and louder.

"Fuck, Kate, I'm not gonna last much longer," he grunted out between gritted teeth. He wasn't entirely sure that she had even heard him until she responded.

"Me neither. Harder, Castle! Fuck, I need more!" she screamed.

Shoving her upper body forward and down, she rested her head on her right forearm as her cuffed hand stayed at her hip by Castle's. Now that she was on her hands—well,_ hand_ technically—and knees, Castle was able to grip her tighter and piston his hips into hers.

The change in angle was phenomenal. Normally, Kate hated this position with her old boyfriends; they used it to get themselves off and leave her hanging, but not Castle. Angling his hips just right, he delighted in the scream that tore from his partner's throat as his cock brushed over that sensitive spot inside her.

Getting an idea, he placed his cuffed hand on top of Kate's and trailed them down to where they were joined. Guiding her fingers, he rubbed her clit with them. Instinct took over for her and suddenly her digits were working frantically to help her chase after her orgasm. It was all Castle could do to keep his hand over hers and simply add much needed pressure.

With the added stimulation, Kate quickly found herself climbing higher and higher, her need to come taking over every coherent thought and action. The tension they'd been building for the past four years was about to snap. The heat bubbling low within her belly was about to boil over. She was so close; she just _had_ to come right the fuck now! Finally….

Her back arched sharply as her mouth opened wide to utter one long, loud, drawn-out moan. Her hand clawed at the dirty mattress beneath her, desperately grasping for something to hold onto to keep her from floating away. Her orgasm buzzed throughout her entire body, leaving every single nerve ending on fire. Her brain could've melted out of her head for all she cared. The only thing that mattered just then was the intense pleasure coursing through her veins.

It was mere seconds later that Castle couldn't hold back anymore. He'd felt Kate clamp down around him over and over; saw her body writhe as she came. Letting go, he slammed his cock into her one more time before spilling deeply into her, crying out her name as he did.

Draping himself over her sweat-soaked back, Castle closed his eyes, panting softly into Kate's neck, trusting her to hold them up as he briefly rested.

Pulling out of her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly pulled her back so that she was kneeling, her ass perched on Castle's legs. Leaning his forehead on her shoulder blade, he lightly kissed the skin there.

"We should get dressed," her voice broke through the silence that had descended upon them. "You never know who could show up here."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

"Castle," he could hear the hesitation in her voice. "What're we gonna do now?" He knew that she wasn't just talking about their current kidnapping situation.

"Now, we're gonna get dressed. This place is dirty and I don't feel like catching an STD in here anytime soon," he joked. "After that…we'll figure it out." He took his head off her shoulder blade and forced her to turn her head to look at him. "We always do."

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. And I really hope this doesn't get deleted, but if it does, starting now on I'm uploading everything to Archive of Our Own so you can find it there as well. Thanks again!**


End file.
